The Duelists Magnifica
by Black Hellstorm
Summary: Brilliant sequal to the soon to be legendary Trinity Tearing Reality
1. intro

I was browsing one day when I came across a book called Trinity: Tearing Reality by the mysteriously named author, Shadow. The sample chapters touched me deeply. I had to read the rest so I ordered the book. The price was fairly decent clocking out at around twenty dollars. It was the best financial decision I ever made. My life has been changed forever by this funderfull work of supreme literature and I highly recommend you pick up this book asap cuz this is gunna sell big time. I can totally see becoming even bigger than the harry potter phenomenon. This fanfic is an unofficial sequel of sorts to the book Trinity. As I write I will try to keeps this as close to the source material as possible all while adding my own unique flavor to it. I want to try to make this a bit different for in that it could grow into its own beautiful story that stand totally on its own. But who knows what the future holds all we can do in life is wait. This book is dedicated to shadow, thank you for making me dreams come true your're the worthiest successor to stephine myer.


	2. prologue

Duo: Sealing Illusion

No! Screamed Sketch as his beautiful wife died in his arms. His evil brother Ruhiel had murdered his wife and left through a portal to parts unknown. Evan though the war was not over yet the battle had ended in glorious victory. The cost had been high though. Sketch now ruled trinity once more as the god king had had always been destined to be. "Should we prepare a royal funeral service sire?" asked Ethan. "…" Sketch said nothing. He rode with her body on Goliath to the mines. Sketch Held Sadie's body in his arms as the emptiness in his heart began to burn a hole in his soul. They walked into the mines, which was where they first met and passionately kissed her one final time. Sketch cried for his dead wife. He began to cry tears of liquid Kryptite. Suddenly something happened. As the tears hit Sadie's face her lifeless body, her corpse began to radiate a bluish moonlike glow. Sketch's eyes widened as her body levitated into the air and flew outside of the mines. Her body levitated far above the mines. The moon shun down a beam at the body and her eyes began to open. Suddenly her eyes light up with electricity. As power surged through her veins it became obvious that Sadie had been resurrected. Finally her body came down and stood erect. "Sadie?" muttered Sketch. "Sketch…" said Sadie before she fell to the ground. "Of course" said Sketch "The microns inside of the kryptite tears combining with the traces of voidium in the mines must have revitalized her cellular tissue. Combine that with the light of the full moon and you have a recipe for resurrection. With the woman of his dreams back to life he began to rebuild his kingdom. Commandeering Ruhiel's castle as his own he began his reign as king once again. Exploring the castle he discovered new technologies that not even he had thought of. "It seems that Ruhiel was busy while we were gone" Said Ethan. Sketch and his cohorts continued to explore the castle and found many things. They found hyperactive thermite refineries throughout the castle as well as an armory filled with prototype weaponry. They also found a scientific computer that was filled with data files about plans and tactics and back up plans. It seems that the thermite kryptite fusion bomb wasn't supposed to send Sketch and his forces to the future it was meant to act as a black hole and and destroy them. But Ruhiel foresaw a possibility that they might have survived. "Oh no" said Sadie "That's why Ruhiel traveled to Earth and destroyed our bodies. "Yes ever since that time Ruhiel vanished, I sensed that he went to Earth and upon his return to Trinity I sensed a lack of connection to the planet Earth" said Sketch. "Now I know why" he said. "we need to go to Earth Immediately, that has to be where Ruthiel has gone" said Sadie. "we can't" said Sketch "to create a Terran body, to create life, it, it isn't easy. It requires a massive amount of Kryptite that is not only extremely pure, but takes years of refining more than even hyperactive kryptite" said Sketch. "So what we just sit on our asses until it's time to go and fight" said Ethan. "No" said Sketch "I mean my balls."


	3. chaos in paradise

Sketch immediately set up his brand new laboratory with his chief scientist Ethan. They set up the DNA chambers that would extract their blood cells and began to create their new bodies. After taking daggers and spilling blood into their vials and inserting the vials into the slot in the chambers. Ethan hit several buttons on his keyboard. The chamber lite up like thunder and blue lights circled the room. Liquid began to fill the chamber up and they could see cells began growing. "so how long will this take? I can't wait to go to earth so I can see all my friends and like go to the mall?" said Elizabeth. "many years" said sketch. "but remember our trip back to earth won't be a pleasure cruise its serious damn business" said sketch. Allen walked in to the room. Sir there was a second disturbance in the slipspace stream at the precise moment that Ruhiel entered the portal. "what do you mean?" said Sadie. "someone left with Ruhiel, and it must have been his apprentice" said Allen. "Apprentice?" said sketch. "Nobody knows who he is but it was 5 years after you guys vanished a mysterious cloaked figure whose real name and face has never been seen started working under Ruhiel. His power was capable of rivaling the king corrupt himself. He is Ruhiels finest warrior, greatest general, court mage and chief scientist." Said Allan. "Then what do you call him?" said Ethan. "We call him Lord Nazghoul" said Allen. His name left our heroes with a feeling of dread in their souls. "Well if we beat Ruhiel we can easily take this loser he shouldn't be nearly as tough as the big boss" said Elizabeth. "Don't underestimate Lord Nazghoul, many have underestimated him and paid the ultimate price, some say that the dark lord is even greater in terms of power then the king corrupt himself, ruhiel" said Allen. "No he can't" said Sadie. "But he can until Ruhiels fall there were many that wondered if living under the rule of the king corrupt was really that bad when the alternative was the even more evil and oppressive rule of Nazghoul" said Allan. "we have to kill them both" said Sketch. "If we don't kill them both Nazghoul could overthrow me and Ruhiel both and conquer trinity" said sketch. " Yes we…." Sketch fell to the ground and fainted. "what the hell just happened" said Sadie. Sketch awoke several hours later in a daze his doctor Ethan was treating him along with a Robot doctor. The Robot was infact Dan who had had his brains downloaded into a computer before he died, sketch wasn't the least bit surprised. "Im afraid this isn't good" said Ethan. "You see the primordial kryptite that exists in Sketchs body has began imploding in on itself and theres no possible way to stop it sketch doesn't have long our lord god king the almighty sketch is dying!" said Dan. "There has to be a way to stop this" said Elizibeth. "Im afraid not" said Ethan "its terminal" said Ethan. "but what about me don't I have primordial kryptite in me too?" asked Sadie. "No yours is only normal kryptite" said Dan. "But I do have a theory that Ruhiel is probably dying too" said Ethan. "huh" said Elizabeth. "ya he most likely has primordial thermite inside himself which is likely doing the exact same thing to him" said Ethan. "well at least if im going down hes going down with me said sketch.


	4. last rites

Many years past on earth as they did on Trinity. It was during that time that through years of researching and experimenting and refining research on Krpytite as well as voidium and thermite. Sketch had invented a new type of element. "I'll call it rademium" said Sketch. It was just in time he invented it as 2 years prior Sketch's blood had become poisoned from all the kryptite in his system. It was only a matter of year before he would die. Luckily Sketch had managed to save his own life with this invention. He had Ethan build a swarm of nano bots and lace every single individual nanobot with a microscopic shard of rademium. "But what good will that do" said Ethan. Sadie injected the nano machines into Sketch. In no time flat his sickly facade vanished and he appeared healthy again. But Sketches appearance had changed drastically. No longer did he glow blue kryptite. He was also far less buff and of almost average build he was also much more taller. "Oh no my lord has thou lost his powers" said Allen? "it would appear so" said Sketch he winked. "But Looks can be deceiving" said Sketch he laughed. You see Allan the nano machines in my body have began combining the krypite that was in my body with the rademium I invented. Its created another new substance a compound that I call spatanium. "The refinancing process is far from over only time will tell when its complete but rest assured that once finished I will be even stronger then I was before. Never again will I need a sword weapons or armor once the machines inside me finish their thing I will be a living weapon" said Sketch. "That's kinda scary good thing you're one of the good guys" said Sadie. "Rest assured my body will become a weapon of justice" said sketch. Much had changed after the final battle with Ruhiel. All over Trinity there were giant devices now called jaminators these devices prevented portals to other worlds from being opened so they would never have to fear an invasion from Ruhiel ever again. It didn't mean theyd sit on their asses and just let shit go but they'd never fear him attacking again. Garudel had also been rebuilt from the ground up not just from ruins of the original and the underground city but from the massive city fortress that once belonged to king corrupt himself, Ruhiel. Except the city was not longer called Garudel, it was now renamed Shadopia in honor of Sketch's dead son, Shadow. The city was also covered in a giant force field dome that kept it both impenetrable but invisible to all as well. The city was nothing like it was before. It was a futuristic metropolis, a gazillion times more advanced then anything there was on earth. Now that sketch no longer feared death he had begun planning a way that he could penetrate the soft dimensional veil and get to earth. "but why do you care anymore will never see Ruhiel again" said Elizabeth. "Ive underestimated him one two many times" said sketch. "Sadie almost died last time and everytime I show mercy on him he manages to come back stronger than ever" said sketch. "Not only that but with his power despite the fact that he very well maybe dying without the resources to invent a cure he could very well be hurting innocent people on earth" said sketch. His looming death from the termite poisoning Im sure he's no doubt suffering from has made him desperate who knows what he might do?" said Sketch. "Hes right" said Allen. "don't worry we've waited long enough very soon my device will be finished and when it is and the spatanium fusion in my body is complete we will head to Earth to finish Ruhiel for good" said Sketch.


End file.
